fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Futayu
Fire |ailments = Severe Fireblight Blastblight Stun |weaknesses = Gold Dust |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Futayu is a Fanged Beast that shares characteristics with both giant pandas and red pandas. It has access to the Fire element, and similar to humans, it can craft weapons, with its weapon of choice being an improvised polearm consisting of a wooden shaft, a spearhead made from bone, and a bamboo pole containing combustive powder and a slow match. Physiology Futayu shares many traits with both red pandas and giant pandas, having the former's head and tail and the latter's overall body structure. Similar to its close relative Arzuros, it has tough, spiky arm braces, and its back is made of a rigid, spiky hide. Its head is red with white outlines, and its tail is red with ochre rings, similar to those of real-life red pandas, and its arms and legs are black. The skin on its back is red with small, ochre spikes appearing all over it, and the fur on its chest and lower torso are white, with small, black spots appearing on the backside. Its arm braces are black, and it has long, ochre claws on its paws. Ecology Futayu primarily feeds on bamboo, but will also eat birds, eggs, insects, small mammals, flowers, berries, fish, mushrooms, acorns, carrion, and honey when there is little to no bamboo to go around. Its body produces highly combustible powder, which comes from it feasting on Fire Herbs, Nitroshrooms, and Burst Arowana, and it stores the powder in a specialized sac. It has access to the Fire element, using it in the form of flaming bites and short gusts of fire, and it produces this element with the help of multiple flame sacs. It is an excellent climber, being able to scale trees and mountains with ease, and spends its days sleeping in trees while actively foraging and hunting at night. Its arm braces act like flints, and can be combined with its volatile saliva in order to give its claw swipes increased power. Its wrist bones have a thumb-like extension that allows them to grip their food more easily, which is very useful among animals that eat bamboo, and strong muscles in its arms and legs allow it to move much quicker than would be expected from a creature its size, which is useful when fleeing from predators or pursuing live prey. The species is solitary, only interacting with each other during brief mating seasons, and when they are over, males will leave females to raise the young on their own. Females produce one to two cubs per birth, and they will provide them with food and shelter until they reach three years of age, which is when they can hunt and forage for themselves. Its most intriguing trait is its ability to craft and use weapons, similar to humans, with its preferred weapon of choice being a fire lance consisting of a wooden shaft, a spearhead made of rigid bone, and a bamboo shoot containing the aforementioned powder and having a slow match attached to it. This makeshift polearm grants it increased range, mobility, and power, with the bamboo pole releasing a large stream of fire once the gunpowder is ignited, and the small, flaming tip provided by the slow match allows it to handle the weapon without prematurely setting off the powder or putting out the fire from handling the weapon too roughly. It competes with other dangerous monsters, such as Nargacuga, Rathalos, Lagiacrus, Zinogre, Mizutsune, Tigrex, Toridcless, and Lolo and Ray Gougarf for territory. On some occasions, it will form allegiances with Inagami, assisting it in battle against hunters and other monsters, and this is due to the monster producing bamboo with its strange secretions; if it helps the monster fight off its competitors, it will be rewarded with bamboo for its efforts. Behavior Futayu is docile around humans, but will attack them if provoked. However, it is territorial towards other large monsters as well as other members of its species, and may attack them if they appear. It generally keeps to itself, only interacting with others of its species during brief mating seasons. If it spots an Inagami, it will go on its way to assist it in battle, for it knows that the monster is a source of bamboo, and bamboo is its main source of nutrition. Abilities Futayu is notably agile for a creature its size, running at high speeds and being able to jump fairly high into the air. It is a strong climber, and it has access to the Fire element and the Blastblight ailment, using them in the form of fiery/powdery claw swipes and flaming breath. It is intelligent enough to craft and use weapons, with its weapon of choice being an improvised fire lance that gives it increased range and power. Habitat Futayu lives in the Misty Peaks, the Bamboo Forest, and the Scalding Plateau. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,550 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x,rounded up): 2,503 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,185 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 45 (Cut), 45 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Body: 35 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 45 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 15 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Forelegs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 0 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Stomach/Hind Legs: 40 (Cut), 40 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Tail: 35 (Cut), 30 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 20 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 10 (Earth), 10 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 10 (Matter) * Lance: 10 (Cut), 5 (Impact), 5 (Shot), 0 (Fire), 5 (Water), 5 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 5 (Dragon), 5 (Earth), 5 (Wind), 5 (Nature), 5 (Aether), 5 (Matter) Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ✖ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★★ *Dragon = ★ *Earth = ★★ *Wind = ★★ *Nature = ★ *Aether = ★ *Matter = ★★ *Poison = ★★ *Sleep = ★★★ *Paralysis = ★ *Blast = ★ *Stun = ★★ Attacks Futayu shares many attacks with Arzuros, with its attacks coming out faster and hitting harder. That said, it has some moves of its own. Apply Powder Futayu licks its flint-like arm braces, applying explosive powder to them. This grants its claw-based attacks the ability to inflict Blastblight for 30 seconds. Once 30 seconds pass, it will then slam its paws together, creating an explosion that inflicts high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight. Blazing Claws Futayu applies explosive powder onto its flint-like arm braces, then slams them together, igniting the fresh powder. This increases the power of its claw-based attacks and grants them the ability to inflict Fire damage and Severe Fireblight for 60 seconds. Fire Gust Futayu exhales a gust of flames at the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage, inflicts Severe Fireblight, and sends the hunter flying across the area. It often uses this as a counterattack against hunters who make it flinch or knock it down. Tail Brush Futayu hoists its tail into the air, swishes it at the hunter twice in a row, then does it again, this time facing in the opposite direction. This attack deals medium damage and knocks the hunter on their butt, setting them up for another attack. Combustive Bite Futayu fills its mouth with explosive powder, then bites at the hunter, creating an explosion. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight. Flying Kick Futayu quickly jumps at the hunter with its right leg pointed at them. This attack deals medium-high damage and sends the hunter flying across the area. Impale Futayu lunges at the hunter with its fire lance pointed at them and impales them with it, releasing a large explosion as it does so. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight. Skull Cracker Futayu hoists its fire lance into the air, then slams it onto the hunter's head. This attack deals medium damage and inflicts Stun. It will follow up this attack with one of its other fire lance-based attacks if it succeeds. Javelin Toss Futayu throws its fire lance at the hunter like a javelin, which releases a large burst of fire after impaling them. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight. It will then run towards the fire lance so it can pick it back up. Pole Vault Futayu sticks its fire lance into the ground, sends itself high into the air after releasing an explosion from its lance, then does a downward strike with its weapon. This attack deals high damage and inflicts Severe Fireblight. It can move either forwards or backwards when using this attack. Power Burst Futayu stands in place while storing power inside of its fire lance, then thrusts it forward, releasing a massive burst of fire with enough force to knock itself back. This attack, while slow, is a OHKO on any hunter whose Fire Resistance is below +20, and will deal high damage along with Severe Fireblight on any hunter whose Fire Resistance is above that level. Pole Swing Futayu sticks its fire lance into the ground, then does a 360 degree swing on it. This attack deals medium-high damage and sends the hunter flying across the area. Reload After using its fire lance's explosion-based attacks too many times, which is indicated by the weapon releasing heavy amounts of black smoke from its bamboo tube, Futayu will run off to another area to reload it. The reloading animation involves it hocking up a large ball of explosive powder and placing it in the tube. This animation takes 10 seconds to complete, leaving it open to attack. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o942-S83DE&list=PL7B6106DEAE8CA4FC&index=6 Weapons Great Sword Saltpeter Halberd --> Saltpeter Halberd+ --> Pyroclastic Halberd Long Sword Scarlet Naginata --> Scarlet Naginata+ --> Brimstone Naginata Lance Blazing Lance --> Blazing Lance+ --> Conflagrant Lance Gunlance Hand Cannon --> Hand Cannon+ --> Scorching Cannon Switch Axe Sulfuric Axe --> Sulfuric Axe+ --> Bombardier's Axe Insect Glaive Bamboo Glaive --> Bamboo Glaive+ --> Detonator's Glaive Light Bowgun Panda Musket --> Panda Musket+ --> Incinerating Musket Heavy Bowgun Realgar Howitzer --> Realgar Howitzer+ --> High-Caliber Howitzer Bow Powdered Crossbow --> Powdered Crossbow+ --> Incendiary Crossbow Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 110-620 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water 0 *Thunder -15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether +10 *Matter 0 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Blunt Edge High-Rank Defense: 285-630 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water 0 *Thunder -15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether +10 *Matter 0 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Blunt Edge G-Rank Defense: 480-715 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +20 *Water 0 *Thunder -15 *Ice -15 *Dragon +10 *Earth 0 *Wind 0 *Nature +15 *Aether +10 *Matter 0 Skills: Artillery God, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Blunt Edge Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 55-385 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether +15 *Matter +5 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Steadiness -2 High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether +15 *Matter +5 Skills: Artillery Expert, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Steadiness -2 G-Rank Defense: 265-465 Elemental Resistances: *Fire +25 *Water +5 *Thunder -10 *Ice -10 *Dragon +15 *Earth +5 *Wind +5 *Nature +20 *Aether +15 *Matter +5 Skills: Artillery God, Guard +2, Guard Boost, Steadiness -2 Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable-Parts Forelegs x2- The braces will lose their spikes and become cracked. Tail- The tail will lose hair and become bristly. Legs x2- The legs will be scarred. Fire Lance- The spearhead will be chipped, and the shaft along with the bamboo pole will be filled with cracks. Quests WIP. Trivia * Futayu is based on red pandas and giant pandas, and is essentially a mix of both in terms of design. * Futayu's name is a portmanteau of Futa, a red panda notable for his ability to stand on his hind legs for up to ten seconds at a time, and zouyu, a legendary Chinese creature said to resemble a white tiger with black spots. * Futayu's fighting style is partially based on those of Gunlance and Insect Glaive users, and its overall gimmick was based on the fire lance, an early Chinese polearm that ejects flames in the direction of the weapon's spearhead. This weapon was a predecessor to the hand cannon, as well as all firearms in general. * Breaking Futayu's forearms will prevent it from applying gunpowder to them, and breaking the fire lance will reduce the range and damage of its fire-based attacks. * When exhausted, Futayu will take longer to recover after using its fire lance-based attacks, and it may fall over after using a jump-based attack. It can recover stamina by feeding on mushrooms, berries, herbs, insects, honey, or carrion. * Futayu will not attack hunters unless they attack it first. * Futayu's vulnerability to Sleep was based on both red pandas and giant pandas spending most of their time sleeping due to their low-calorie diets. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Nin10DillN64 Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Stun Monster